You
by RizkyKey
Summary: Cuma fic ringan tentang Joon Pyo dan Ji Hoo. YAOI,Boys Love and maybe typos :D . Fujoshi!Hope you like this fic!


**Title : You**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Pair : Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo \m/ always! And Jandi with Won Bin :D**

**At the school but is not school life.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

** J**i Hoo menaruh biolanya dengan sangat hati-hati di tempatnya. Dia sama sekali tak ada niat merusak biola putih kesayangannya itu. Rambut cokelatnya berkibar seiring angin bertiup. Namja bermarga Yoon itu menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang berkibar di depan matanya lalu segera membawa tempat biolanya untuk menuju ke markas F4.

Ji Hoo baru sampai bagian pintu sekolah ketika Jan Di,sahabat baiknya,tengah merangkul Won Bin yang juga termasuk anggota F4 dan sahabat baik Ji Hoo juga. Ji Hoo tak heran melihat pemandangan itu,Won Bin dan Jan Di sudah berpacaran lebih dari empat bulan. Jan Di melambaik ke Ji Hoo.

"Ji Ho,kau pasti habis bermain biola lagi!"Jan Di segera menyeret Won Bin untuk mendekat ke Ji Hoo. Wajah _stoic _Ji Hoo perlahan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kalian?"tanya Ji Hoo dengan senyum mautnya. Won Bin menepuk bahu Ji Hoo.

"Hendak ke rumah Jan Di. Yi Jung sudah pulang dari tadi. Hanya ada Joon Pyo yang tersisa. Bersenang-senanglah!"Won Bin dan Jan Di langsung melesat pergi.

Ji Hoo sebenarnya tadi ingin menaruh biolanya,tapi kakinya malah sseperti tak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Kaki jenjangnya malah membawanya ke taman sekolah dan kursi taman tempat di mana dia suka memainkan biolanya. Tapi hari ini,dia belum bermain biola di situ.

Ji Hoo perlahan duduk di kursi bercat Hijau itu lalu mengeluarkan biolanya dengan hati-hati dari tempatnya. Dia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu _mellow_ sedih dengan ekspreksi sangat terhanyut dalam permainannya.

Tapi permainan biolanya yang luar biasa terhenti ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggesek-gesek tengkuknya,membuatnya geli.

"Siapa sih yang mengangg…,"

Ji Hoo terdiam ketika menemui Goo Joon Pyo tengah menatapnya dengan sangat serius-dan sangat dekat. Joon Pyo kini menaruh dagunya di bahu Ji Hoo dan malah bingung ketika Ji Hoo menghentikan permainan biolanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"tanya Joon Pyo bingung sambil menatap wajah kalem Ji Hoo. Rambut keriting Joon Pyo berkibar indah karena juga ikut tersorot sinar matahari.

"Kenapa kau berada di sampingku secara tiba-tiba?"balas Ji Hoo tenang. Joon Pyo bergumam.

"Kenapa kau balas bertanya?"Joon Pyo nyengir jahil. Ji Hoo menghela napas tenang sambil mengelus senar biolanya dengan jemari kecilnya.

"Kau bertanya balik. Tidak sopan."dengus Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo tertawa terbahak-bahak,membuat Ji Hoo bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"tanya polos Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo berhenti tertawa dan menatap Ji Hoo intens.

"Ada,"jawab Joon Pyo singkat. "Itu kau,"

_Bluuushh…_

_ 'Oh damn!'_ runtuk Ji Hoo dalam hati ketika dia tak sengaja merona,tanggapan refleks dari perkataan Joon Pyo. "Aku lucu?Kau tak salahkah?"

Joon Pyo hampir saja tertawa saat melihat wajah Ji Hoo merona,tapi segera ditahannya. "Tentu saja. Bagiku,kau termasuk manis."

Ji Hoo bergidik sekali. "Kupikir,Jan Di yang manis selama ini."

Joon Pyo bergumam,seolah-olah berpikir. "Ya,itu selama aku masih menyukainya. Sekarang,Jan Di milik Won Bin. Jadi,kau yang kuanggap manis."

Ji Hoo memutar bola matanya sinis. "Jangan bilang kau menyukai aku,"

Joon Pyo pura-pura terkesiap. "Astaga,benarkah?Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu sebelumnya,Yoon Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo kini tampak murka. "Oke,kau hanya mengerjaiku."ketus Ji Hoo lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya sebelum tangannya diraih Joon Pyo,membuat Ji Hoo kebingungan.

"Apa?"tanya polos Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo tersenyum-agak _pervert_ lalu menarik Ji Hoo cukup kuat sehingga Ji Hoo segera jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Apa maksudmu,Goo Joon Pyo?"Ji Hoo meronta-ronta ketika tubuhnya di peluk Joon Pyo. "Aish,aku ingin menaruh biolaku!"

Joon Pyo nyengir _pervert_. "Tidak sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu padaku."

Mata Ji Hoo membulat. "Goo Joon Pyo!Kau menyebalkan sekali!Lepaskan aku!"

Joon Pyo malah memutar tubuh Ji Hoo agar bisa sejajar dengannya lalu dengan cepat mencium lembut bibir namja di hadapannya itu. Ji Hoo jelas kaget,kotak penyimpanan biolanya terjatuh ke tanah. Dan saat itu juga Ji Hoo sedang membuka bibirnya,sehingga Joon Pyo bisa langsung memasukan lidahnya ke rongga hangat Ji Hoo.

Joon Pyo mengelus pelan pinggang ramping Ji Hoo sementara Ji Hoo sendiri berusah auntuk tidak mendesah. Dan dia hanya terdiam membeku,tak tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan.

"Ayo,mendesahlah,"bisik Joon Pyo disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Kini kedua tangan Ji Hoo melingkar manis di leher Joon Pyo sambil menjambak-jambak ringan rambut keriting Joon Pyo.

Akhirnya,Ji Hoo tak kuat menahan desahannya ketika Joon Pyo membelai pahanya lembut.

"Ah~…Joon Pyo~…,"

Dan hal itu membuat Joon Pyo puas.

Pada akhirnya,Ji Hoo mendorong kuat-kuat dada Joon Pyo saking kehabisan napas. Dia segera mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan posisi masih di pangkuan Joon Pyo dan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Ji Hoo yang halus.

"Sialan kau,"kata Ji Hoo akhirnya setelah napasnya kembali normal. "_Shit_,"

Joon Pyo hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap bibir Ji Hoo yang masih belepotan _saliva _hasil ciumannya dengan Ji Hoo tadi. Ji Hoo mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku tadi?Kau tak menyukaiku?"tanya Joon Pyo bingung. Ji Hoo tersenyum kecil sekali sambil memungut tempat biolanya.

Joon Pyo melirik kesal Ji Hoo. "Bahkan dengan namjachigu sendiri,kau masih memedulikan biola!"

"Namjachigu?"tawa Ji Hoo. "Namjachigu siapa?Dan menyukaimu?_Hell no_!"

"Janga bodoh,"dengus Joon Pyo. "Kau jelas-jelas tak menolak saat kucium."

Ji Hoo tertawa. "Aku kalah,Tuan Muda."

Ji Hoo menjatuhkan badannya di dada Joon Pyo lalu menggeliat di sana. "Aku ngantuk. Ingin tidur. Semua karena kau,Goo Joon Pyo. Aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu malah. Sejak lama."

Ji Hoo meremas seragam Joon Pyo. "Jadi kau juga mencintaiku?"

Joon Pyo menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Ji Hoo. "Tentu saja. Sejak kita masuk SMA malah,"

Ji Hoo tersenyum kecil lalu kembali bermanja-manjaan di dada Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo hanya tersenyum melihatnya sambil terus menghirup aroma rambut Ji Hoo yang sekarang bagai candu baginya.

* * *

Ji Hoo membuka bola matanya. Dia mampu melihat ruangan yang tak asing baginya. Kamarnya. Ya,rumahnya.

Ji Hoo kini membelalakan matanya. Hey,tadi dia rasa dia di sekolah dan ketiduran. Di dada Goo Joon Pyo.

Di dada Goo Joon Pyo?

Ji Hoo menjitak kepalanya. Dia pasti sudah gila sekarang. Joon Pyo mengantarnya ke rumahnya.

Dia menatap dirinya. Dia tidur dengan telanjang dada. *Catat,telanjang dada. Bukan telanjang atau _full naked_. Kalau sudah seperti itu,fic ini akan berubah rate #authoryadong #plaak*. Dia hanya terbalut selimut tadi.

Ji Hoo menoleh ke sampingnya.

Dan dia menemukan Joon Pyo tidur di sampingnya,bertelanjang dada juga dengan tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"YAK!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI,GOO JOON PYO!"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Note : **Yes,fic kedua selesai dan untuk pertama kalinya,fic Drama \m/

Joon Pyo dan Ji Hoo adalah pair kesukaan Key. Key juga fujoshi berat,oke?Gak suka,jangan bawa fanwar atau perang di review. Key cinta damai,oke?

Gomawo


End file.
